Prüfung
by Herrin
Summary: BDSM.Sklavin muß vor den Augen ihrer Herrin bestehen. HET, FEMSLASH,SLASH


Warnings: BDSM, Femslash, Slash mild, Het   
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was jemand wiedererkennt gehört mir nicht.   
  
Summary: Königin Arwen verleiht ihre Lieblingssklavin   
  
Pairing:Arwen/OFC, Aragorn/Eomer/Legolas/OFC, Eomer/Legolas (angedeutet)  
  
-Prüfung-   
  
  
  
Die Muskeln ihrer Beine fingen langsam an zu zittern vor Anstrengung und ihre Knie schmerzten. Trotzdem weigerte sie sich auch nur einen winzigen Laut des Unbehagen über ihre Lippen schlüpfen zu lassen. Wie lange kniete sie hier schon mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf dem niedrigen Tisch, die Hände mit feinen Ketten aus Mithril gefesselt und nach vorn leicht angehoben an einen Holzpfosten gefesselt? Eine Stunde, mehrere, den halben Tag? Sie hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, seit sie ihr die Augen mit einem Schal aus roter Seide verbunden hatten. Um ihre Knöchel lagen ebenfalls diese feinen glänzenden Ketten und hielten sie in dieser exponierten Stellung fixiert.   
Ein zarter glitzernder Film aus Schweiß bedeckte ihren Körper, eine Folge der anstrengenden Stellung und, sie gestand es sich ein, auch eine Folge ihrer pochenden Lust.   
  
Sie wollte das hier, sie hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, denn bisher war sie eine Sklavin in einer Reihe von vielen, doch sie wollte etwas besonderes werden für ihre Herrin. Sie wollte ihr dienen, wie sie es geschworen hatte für ein Jahr, jedem Befehl von ihren zarten vollen Lippen Folge leisten. Nichts erschien ihr höheres Glück als ein zufriedenes Lächeln von ihr, ein Lob mit ihrer seidenweiche Stimme, ein anerkennendes Streicheln ihres Haares. Oder wenn einmal, nur ein einziges Mal diese zarten Lippen ihre berühren könnten. Doch nein, nein, das war vermessen! Das war ein Traum, ihr sehnlichster, ihr erotischster, von dem sie aber wusste, dass er niemals wahr würde. Sie wollte ihr nur dienen, ihr nahe sein, zu ihren Füßen ruhen unter ihrem wohlwollenden Blick.  
  
Allein bei dem Gedanken an ihren Blick, an den Ausdruck ihrer Augen schoss ein hitziger Strahl Erregung zwischen ihre Beine, und nun, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf diesen Teil des Körpers so deutlich fokussiert, entrang sich ihr doch ein fast lautloses Wimmern. Sie brannte, ja sie brannte dort im Sinne des Wortes. Einer der drei Männer, die sich mit ihr in diesem Raum befanden hatte die zarte Haut ihrer äußeren haarlosen Scham mit der cremigen Würzpaste bestrichen, die sie auch zu den gebratenen Stücken Wild aßen. Ihr Hauptbestandteil war eine besondere wildwachsende Pfefferart. Vermutlich war es der Elb gewesen, seine Hände konnte sie meistens unterscheiden von den Händen der beiden anderen. Sie waren wärmer, schlanker und weicher als die der beiden Männer.

Ihr Geschlecht fühlte sich durch die brennende Schärfe nun sehr heiß an, empfindlich bis zur Unerträglichkeit und das pochende Fleisch war gerötet und geschwollen. Es lenkte sie ab vom exquisiten Schmerz der goldenen Klammern an den Spitzen ihrer Brüste. Sie liebte diese Klammern. Wenn ihre Herrin sie ihr anlegte, dann konnte sie ihr zeigen, wie viel ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit bedeute, wie gern sie alles von ihr annahm. Sie erschauderte, als sie streichelnde raue Hände an ihren Brüsten fühlte. Und biss sich auf die Lippen als diese Hände die Klammern leicht bewegten, nur ein leichtes Drehen, ein Schnipsen dagegen und sie keuchte lauf auf. Eine sanfte dunkle Stimme schalt sie leise: „Aber, meine entzückende kleine Blume, das sollten wir lieber nicht Deiner Herrin sagen. Sie könnte nicht erfreut sein, dass du so leicht zu erregen bist."   
  
Ihr Herz tat einen Extraschlag. Ihre Herrin! Doch der Gedanke ließ nur neue Erregung durch ihren Körper fließen. Leise wimmerte sie..."Bitte, Herr, bitte..."   
„Pst, Kleines, wir werden sehen, wie du dich weiter hältst, ja werden wir sehen." Das war dieser König aus dem anderen Land, der mit dem Elben gekommen war. Denn die Stimme ihres Königs kannte sie, er war der Gemahl ihrer Herrin. Ja, nur zu gut kannte sie seine Stimme, sein Stöhnen, die Laute seiner Lust, denn sie vernahm sie, wenn er doch in langen Abständen ihrer Herrin aufsuchte. Dann lag sie zu ihren Füßen und biss sich auf die Lippen und lautlose Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Doch allein auch nur den Gedanken, an seiner Stelle dort zu liegen, ihre Königin und Herrin zum Stöhnen oder zum Aufschreien zu bringen wagte sie nicht zuzulassen. Warmer Atem strich über ihr Ohr, in ihr Haar. „Du duftest so wundervoll, du erinnerst mich an meine Heimat."  
  
Das war der Elb an ihrem Ohr. Ihn fürchtete sie, er wusste, was er tun musste um ihre Lust übermächtig werden zu lassen, und das durfte sie nicht zulassen, niemals! Das wäre ein Betrug an ihrer Herrin. Ja, dieser Duft, dieser elbische unglaublich delikate Duft. Ihr Herz schmolz vor Liebe als sie sich an den heutigen Morgen erinnerte. Sie wusste, dass heute dieser Tag im Jahr war, an dem diese drei Männer sich treffen würden und die Königin ihnen wie jedes Mal ihre momentane Sklavin für diesen Tag überlassen würde. Doch nie durfte eine Sklavin davon etwas erzählen, so gab es nur Gerüchte, Flüstern,...und besonders ein Gerücht. Es hatte noch keine Sklavin vor den Augen ihrer Herrin an diesem Tag bestanden. Es hieß, die Sklavin, die es schafft, bekommt nicht nur dieses eine Jahr, sondern darf bei ihr bleiben....bei ihr, vielleicht für immer, hoffte sie. Und dazu war sie fest entschlossen, alles zu tun.  
  
Ihre Herrin hatte sie so sanft geweckt, sie gebadet, ihr Haar gewaschen, alle Haare entfernt bis auf die blonden langen Locken ihres Hauptes, sie mit duftender Lotion eingerieben und sie angekleidet. Sie ließ alles über sich ergehen wie in Trance, wagte kaum sich zu rühren aus Angst, es könnte ein Traum sein, dass diese wunderschöne Elbin so zärtlich und fürsorglich zu ihr war. Sie sprachen nicht, erst als ihr die Elbin ihre Locken frisierte, trafen sich ein Blick aus blauen Menschenaugen und dunklen Elbenaugen im Spiegel und ihre Herrin lächelte. „Du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen, du wirst es sein." Hatte sie das wirklich gehört, oder war es ihre Fantasie?   
  
Jetzt hier, zitternd vor Anstrengung, und Begierde, schwer atmend vor brennender Lust und erregendem Schmerz hielt sie sich daran fest. Das verlieh ihr Stärke! Und dann berührte der Elb sie. Mit einem Stück Seide strich er ihr zwischen den gespreizten Beinen hindurch. Sie hielt die Luft an. Er zog den seidenen Schal zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen hin und zurück mit stetig zunehmendem Druck, bis plötzlich ein Knoten in dem Schal auf die übersensible Perle traf. Sie schrie fast auf und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippen bis sie ihr eigenes Blut schmeckte. Ihr Atem ging in rauen kleinen Schüben und ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Halse. Der Elb lachte leise. „Das fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr?" Du hältst dich wirklich tapfer, kleine Blume, deine Herrin könnte schon jetzt stolz auf dich sein."   
  
Sie wollte nicht nur, dass ihre Herrin stolz war, sie wollte, dass sie erkannte, dass es niemand wie sie gab. Es keine wieder geben würde wie sie. Sie war, was sie immer gesucht hatte. Sie war, was sie brauchte. Sie, keine andere. Sie wollte, dass ihre Herrin sie brauchte. Weil nur sie ihr wahrhaft dienen konnte, nur sie sie so sehr liebte. Ihre Herrin sollte ebenso abhängig sein von ihr, sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Dass würde ihr Lohn sein, die Erfüllung aller ihrer Wünsche. Und sie zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, die schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach Erfüllung zu unterdrücken. Zu verzögern, sie musste nur durchhalten, durchhalten... Der Schal hatte auch das meiste der Schärfe auf den geschwollenen und hitzig durchbluteten äußeren Lippen ihrer Scham entfernt, nur ein wenig drang ein auf innere feuchte, zarteste Haut und kreierte dort neue Sensationen. Ein kühler Luftzug strich über die rote brennendheiße Haut und sie reckte sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen, so angenehm war es.   
  
Eine grobe Hand strich ihren Rücken hinab. „ Sehnst du dich nach Kühlung, kleine Blume?" fragte der fremde König. Der Stimme nach war er noch jung und er klang amüsiert und vielleicht ein wenig mitleidig mit ihr.   
„Ich kann für Kühlung sorgen, bitte mich." Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Keine Erleichterung, sie wollte nicht schwach wirken oder unwert der Aufmerksamkeit, die sie erfuhr. Den Aufmerksamkeit war es, oh ja. Sie war der Mittelpunkt. Drei der mächtigsten Männer ihrer Zeit waren um sie und auf sie konzentriert.   
Ihre Haare, so sorgsam frisiert, klebten nun schweißnass an ihrer Stirn. So wie der feine Film ihres salzigen Schweißes die Häppchen erlesener Zutaten würzte, die sie vorhin von ihr heruntergegessen hatten.   
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich etwas kaltes zwischen ihre Schulterblätter auftraf und der kalte Fluss sich seinen Weg ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter suchte. Als der Wein das lodernde Zentrum zwischen ihren Beinen überspülte, japste sie nach Luft. Was für eine Linderung und doch gleichzeitig eine neue Qual. Sie keuchte ungehalten, denn ein Kopf drängte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und fing mit den Lippen den süßen Wein auf, trank ihn von ihrer haarlosen Scham, leckte die einzelnen Tropfen weg. So weich, so zart. Ein bartloses Gesicht rieb sich an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel. Der Elb also, dachte sie noch, dann verwandelte sich ihr Wimmern in Schreie, als die Zunge sich zu dem festen Knoten ihrer Lust bewegte und nach wenigen Schlägen darüber in sie eindrang.   
  
Die Lust war so überwältigend, dass sie fast jede Kontrolle verlor, und sie griff zum letzten Mittel, das ihr einfiel, sie drehte ihren Kopf und grub ihre Zähne tief in ihren Oberarm. Und die Welle, die eben mit schier unermesslicher Wucht in ihrem Innern sich aufgebaut hatte, überschlug sich nicht. Hechelnd hing sie in den Ketten und ihr ganzer Körper schien zu prickeln, es war ihnen gelungen, jede Nervenzelle von ihr aufzuwecken. Sie war so erschöpft, dass sie erst merkte, dass sie weinte, als das Tuch vor ihren Augen völlig durchnässt war.   
  
Sie spürte, wie der Elb plötzlich seine Zunge zurückzog und zischend einatmete. Dann stöhnte er mit warmen Atem gegen ihre Schenkel. So waren es doch Küsse, die sie immer wieder vernommen hatte. Sie konnte es nur nach den Geräuschen um sie annehmen, dass die Männer untereinander nun in ein recht raues und heftiges Liebesspiel verstrickt waren und danach wie der Elb sein Stöhnen und seine Schreie an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels erstickte. Sein Biss in diese empfindliche Stelle, als er kam, ließ sie mit ihm mitschreien.   
  
Dann war Stille um sie. Sie war allein. Und damit kam ihre Angst. Was würden sie ihr erzählen? Dass sie gehorsam war, dass sie es wert ist. Wenn es eine Prüfung war, hatte sie sie bestanden?   
  
Warme weiche Hände streichelten plötzlich ihr Gesicht, und sie schrie vor Schreck leise auf. Sie hatte sie nicht hereinkommen hören, doch der Duft, den sie roch, sagte ihr, dass sie es war.   
  
„Herrin." flüsterte sie mit trockenem Mund. Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Ihre Ketten wurden gelöst. Sie wurde hochgezogen und vor dem Tisch auf die Füße gestellt. Dann wurde   
die Augenbinde entfernt. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie ins Licht und erkannte bald die Umrisse des angebeteten Gesichts. Und hielt den Atem an. Der Ausdruck des Gesichtes war völlig kühl, keine Regung, kein Lächeln, keine Bewunderung, keine Anerkennung waren zu erkennen. Tränen drängten wieder in ihre Augen, sie hatte versagt, sie hatte ihre Herrin enttäuscht. Sie würde noch heute weggeschickt, zurück in ihr Leben. Sie war keine Sklavin in dem Sinne, wie es sie früher gab, ihr König gestattete keinen Verkauf und Besitz von Menschen. Was sie war, war einfacher und auch komplizierter. Sie wollte IHR gehören und sie fühlte sich nur solange ganz, wie ihr Herrin sie wollte, wie sie sie brauchte. Ja, brauchte! Ihre Königin erfüllte dasselbe Verlangen wie sie, sie brauchte ihre Demut, ihren Gehorsam, um sich ganz zu fühlen. Dann spürte sie, wie ein Finger eine Träne von ihrer Wange aufnahm. Und als sie die Augen wieder hob, verschlug ihr der Anblick völlig den Atem. SIE kostete ihre Träne! Sie leckte sie von ihrem Finger, ließ ihre Träne auf ihrer Zunge zerfließen und schloß wie in höchstem Genuss die Augen. Ihr Herz drohte ihr fast aus der Brust zu springen, als sie sich niederwarf vor ihrer Liebe. „Ich knie vor dir, meine Herrin, meine Königin. Bitte lasst mich bei euch bleiben." „Wer hat dir erlaubt zu sprechen?" hörte sie die feste klare Stimme und sie zuckte zusammen. Was dachte sie sich bloß!   
  
„Ich habe vernommen, wie du dich gehalten hast!" Sie krümmte sich innerlich bei den Worten ihrer Herrin. Doch diese fuhr fort: „ Und ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich, mein süsser gehorsamer Schmetterling." Ungläubig schaute sie auf und sah das zärtliche Lächeln auf diesen Lippen. Lippen die sich ihrem Gesicht näherten, ihren Lippen und sie schloß die Augen wieder, weil sie es nicht aushielt, ihr ganzer Körper sich an die Stunden angestauter Erregung erinnerte und pochte und pulsierte. Und der Schlag ihres Herzens alles übertönte, selbst ihr zartes Wimmern. Dann trafen diese süßen zarten Lippen heiß auf ihre, erst zärtlich, nur streichelnd, dann pressten sie sich fest drauf und diese Welle der Erregung ließ sich diesmal nicht stoppen und überrollte sie so unvermittelt und so heftig, dass sie alle ihre Sinne mit sich nahm und sie ihren eigenen Aufschrei schon nicht mehr hörte.   
  
Als sie wieder völlig zu Sinnen kam, lag sie fest umfangen von den weichen warmen Armen ihrer Liebsten, ihrer Herrin, ihrer Königin in deren Bett und sie glaubte zu schmelzen vor Glück.   
  
Bestanden.


End file.
